1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mail boxes and, more specifically, to mail boxes provided with a pair of signal flags which, by their position, indicate whether or not there is mail left in the box by a resident or by the postman.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A great deal of time and effort has been devoted to designing mail boxes including one or more signal devices. Typically, such devices are flags which can be moved into and out of a position to indicate that a resident has or has not left mail in the box to be picked up and to indicate that a mailman has or has not put mail in the box. Below are listed patents disclosing such mail boxes provided with signal devices and mechanisms for automatically moving one or more signal devices into or out of a position which indicates a condition of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,975 discloses a mailbox equipped with a flag mounted for rotation between a first position indicating that a resident has left mail in the box to be picked up and a second position indicating that there is no mail in the box to be picked up. A flange attached to the door of the mailbox is positioned to cooperate with a lower end of the flag and causes the flag to rotate from the first position to the second position when the door is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,268 discloses a mailbox provided with a signal flag mounted for rotation between a first position indicating the presence of mail in the box to be picked up, a second, neutral position and a third position indicating the presence of mail in the box that has been delivered. A rod mounted on the door is operable to engage a portion of the flag and retain it in the first or second position when the door is closed. When the door is opened, the flag is released from the first or second position and rotated by gravity to the third position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,287 discloses a mailbox equipped with a flag mounted for rotation between a first position indicating that mail has not been delivered to the box and a second position indicating that mail has been delivered to the box. A tab depending from the flag is engageable by a portion of the mailbox door to retain it in the first position until the door is opened whereupon gravity causes the flag to pivot from the first position to the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,057 discloses a mailbox provided with a flag mounted for rotation between a first position indicating the presence in the box of mail to be picked up and a second, neutral position. An arm having a first end pivotally mounted on the flag is adapted to resiliently and releasably engage a pin attached to and extending from the mailbox door to releasably maintain the flag in the first position. When the door is opened, the arm is released from the pin on the door and the flag is rotated by gravity to the second, neutral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,911 discloses a mailbox provided with a rotatably mounted flag to indicate the presence or not of mail in the box to be picked up. A tab depending from the flag is adapted to be frictionally engaged between a portion of the door and a portion of the mailbox to retain the flag in a first position indicating the presence in the box of mail to be picked up. When the door is opened, the frictional engagement is terminated and the flag is rotated by gravity to a second, neutral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,424 discloses a mailbox with a signal flag mounted for rotation between a first, horizontal position and a second, vertical position indicating that mail has been delivered to the box. A flange depending from the mailbox door is adapted to engage one end of the flag and maintain it in a substantially horizontal position until the door is opened whereupon gravity causes the flag to rotate from the first position to the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,317 discloses a mailbox with a hollow signal flag mounted on a flange attached to the mailbox door for rotation between a first position indicating that mail has been delivered and a second position indicating that mail has not yet been delivered. Slidable weights are disposed inside the hollow signal flag. As the mailbox door is opened, the slidable weights move within the signal flag to a position where they urge rotation of the signal flag from the second position to the first position. The slidable weights retain the signal flag in the first position even as the door of the mailbox is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,816 discloses a mailbox having two doors. The mailbox is provided with a signal flag mounted for rotational movement between a first, neutral position and a second position indicating the presence in the box of mail which has been delivered. A linkage rod is provided to connect the front door with the signal flag and is operable to raise the signal flag as the front door is opened. A chain extends between and is connected to the signal flag and the rear door of the mail box so that upon the opening of the rear door of the mailbox to remove mail which has been delivered, the signal flag is returned to the first, neutral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,292 discloses a mailbox provided with a signal flag mounted on top of the mailbox for rotation between a first, horizonal position and a second, vertical position. When the flag is in the vertical position, a flange depending therefrom rests against the outside surface of the mailbox door, when the door is closed. When the door is opened, it acts on the depending flange to cause rotation of the signal flag from the vertical position to the horizontal position thereby indicating that mail has been delivered to the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,949 discloses a mailbox provided with two signal flags mounted at opposite ends of a signal arm which, in turn, is mounted for rotational movement between a first position where one flag is visible to indicate that mail is in the box to be picked up, a second, neutral position where neither flag is visible, and a third position where the second flag is visible to indicate the presence in the box of mail which has been delivered. The flags are manually movable between each of the three positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,549 discloses a mailbox provided with two flags mounted for rotation between a signaling position and a non-signaling position. A first flag is urged by gravity to rotate from a signaling position to a non-signaling position. A portion of the first signaling flag is engaged by a flange connecting to and extending from the mailbox door when the door is closed. When the door is opened, the engagement is eliminated and the flag is rotated to the non-signaling position. The second signal flag is weighted so that gravity urges it towards a signaling position to indicate the presence of mail in the box that has been delivered. A rod pivotally connected to the mailbox door is positioned to prevent a second signal flag from rotating to the signaling position from the non-signaling position when the mailbox door is closed. When the mailbox door is opened, the rod is moved to a position where it no longer prevents the second signal flag from rotating to the signaling position.